looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bugs Bunny cartoons
This is a list of Bugs Bunny's appearances. Golden Age cartoons As Happy Rabbit #''Porky's Hare Hunt'' (debut, as Happy Rabbit) #''Prest-O Change-O'' (as Happy Rabbit) #''Hare-um Scare-um'' (as Happy Rabbit) #''Elmer's Candid Camera'' (as Happy Rabbit; first with Elmer Fudd) #''Patient Porky'' (cameo) As Bugs Bunny #''A Wild Hare'' (debut, as Bugs Bunny; Academy Award nominee) #''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' #''Tortoise Beats Hare'' #''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' (Academy Award nominee) #''The Heckling Hare'' #''All This and Rabbit Stew'' #''Wabbit Twouble'' #''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' #''Any Bonds Today?'' #''The Wacky Wabbit'' #''Hold the Lion, Please'' #''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid'' #''Fresh Hare'' #''The Harebrained Hypnotist'' #''Case of the Missing Hare'' #''Crazy Cruise'' (cameo) #''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' #''Super-Rabbit'' #''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk'' #''Wackiki Wabbit'' #''A Corny Concerto'' #''Falling Hare'' #''Porky Pig's Feat'' (cameo) #''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' #''What's Cookin' ,Doc?'' #''Hare Force'' #''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' #''Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips'' #''Gas'' (cameo) #''Hare Ribbin''' #''Buckaroo Bugs'' #''Three Brothers'' (cameo) #''The Old Grey Hare'' #''Stage Door Cartoon'' #''Herr Meets Hare'' #''The Unruly Hare'' #''Hare Trigger'' (first with Yosemite Sam) #''Hare Conditioned'' #''Hare Tonic'' #''Odor-able Kitty'' (cameo) #''Baseball Bugs'' #''Hare Remover'' #''Hair-Raising Hare'' #''Acrobatty Bunny'' #''Racketeer Rabbit'' #''The Big Snooze'' #''Rhapsody Rabbit'' #''Rabbit Transit'' #''A Hare Grows in Manhattan'' #''Easter Yeggs'' #''Slick Hare'' #''The Goofy Gophers'' (cameo) #''Gorilla My Dreams'' #''A Feather in His Hare'' #''Rabbit Punch'' #''Buccaneer Bunny'' #''Bugs Bunny Rides Again'' #''Haredevil Hare'' (first with Marvin the Martian) #''Hot Cross Bunny'' #''Hare Splitter'' #''A-Lad-In His Lamp'' #''My Bunny Lies over the Sea'' #''Hare Do'' #''Rebel Rabbit'' #''Mississippi Hare'' #''High Diving Hare'' #''Bowery Bugs'' #''Long-Haired Hare'' #''Knights Must Fall'' #''The Grey Hounded Hare'' #''The Windblown Hare'' #''Frigid Hare'' #''Which Is Witch'' #''Rabbit Hood'' #''Hurdy-Gurdy Hare'' #''Mutiny on the Bunny'' #''Homeless Hare'' #''Big House Bunny'' #''What's Up Doc?'' #''8 Ball Bunny'' #''Hillbilly Hare'' #''Bunker Hill Bunny'' #''Bushy Hare'' #''Rabbit of Seville'' #''The Lion's Busy'' (cameo) #''Hare We Go'' #''Rabbit Every Monday'' #''Bunny Hugged'' #''The Fair Haired Hare'' #''Rabbit Fire'' (first with Daffy Duck) #''French Rarebit'' #''His Hare Raising Tale'' #''Ballot Box Bunny'' #''Big Top Bunny'' #''Operation: Rabbit'' #''14 Carrot Rabbit'' #''Foxy by Proxy'' #''Water, Water Every Hare'' #''The Hasty Hare'' #''Oily Hare'' #''Rabbit Seasoning'' #''Rabbit's Kin'' #''Hare Lift'' #''Forward March Hare'' #''Up-Swept Hare'' #''Southern Fried Rabbit'' #''Hare Trimmed'' #''Bully For Bugs'' #''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' #''Robot Rabbit'' #''Duck Amuck'' (cameo) #''Captain Hareblower'' #''Bugs and Thugs'' #''No Parking Hare'' #''Devil May Hare'' (first with Taz) #''Bewitched Bunny'' #''Yankee Doodle Bugs'' #''Lumber Jack-Rabbit'' (first and only 3D cartoon) #''Baby Buggy Bunny'' #''Beanstalk Bunny'' #''Sahara Hare'' #''Hare Brush'' #''Rabbit Rampage'' #''This Is a Life?'' #''Hyde and Hare'' #''Knight-Mare Hare'' #''Roman Legion-Hare'' #''Bugs' Bonnets'' #''Broomstick Bunny'' #''Rabbitson Crusoe'' #''Napoleon Bunny-Part'' #''Barbary-Coast Bunny'' #''Half-Fare Hare'' #''A Star Is Bored'' #''Wideo Wabbit'' #''To Hare Is Human'' #''Ali Baba Bunny'' #''Bedevilled Rabbit'' #''Piker's Peak'' #''What's Opera, Doc?'' (National Film Registry inductee) #''Bugsy and Mugsy'' #''Show Biz Bugs'' #''Rabbit Romeo'' #''Hare-Less Wolf'' #''Hare-Way to the Stars'' #''Now, Hare This'' #''Knighty Knight Bugs'' (Academy Award winner) #''Pre-Hysterical Hare'' #''Baton Bunny'' #''Hare-abian Nights'' #''Apes Of Wrath'' #''Backwoods Bunny'' #''Wild and Woolly Hare'' #''Bonanza Bunny'' #''A Witch's Tangled Hare'' #''People Are Bunny'' #''Horse Hare'' #''Person to Bunny'' #''Rabbit's Feat'' #''From Hare to Heir'' #''Lighter Than Hare'' #''The Abominable Snow Rabbit'' #''Compressed Hare'' #''Prince Varmint'' #''Wet Hare'' #''Bill Of Hare'' #''Shishkabugs'' #''Devil's Feud Cake'' #''The Million Hare'' #''Hare-Breadth Hurry'' #''The Unmentionables'' #''Mad as a Mars Hare'' #''Transylvania 6-5,000'' #''Dumb Patrol'' #''Dr. Devil & Mr. Hare'' #''The Iceman Ducketh'' #''False Hare'' Post-Golden Age media *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs Bunny: Superstar'' *''Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals'' *''Bugs Bunny's Easter Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special'' *''The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' *''Fright Before Christmas'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' *''Spaced Out Bunny'' *''Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island'' (cameo) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (cameo) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports'' *''Box Office Bunny'' *''Blooper Bunny'' *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' *''Carrotblanca'' *''From Hare to Eternity'' *''Space Jam'' *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (cameo) *''Looney Tunes: Reality Check'' *''Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas'' *''Daffy Duck for President'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Daffy's Rhapsody'' (cameo) *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''New Looney Tunes'' Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Lists